


if i tell you something crazy, something true

by troubadore



Series: the adventures of dadralt & papaskier [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Single Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore
Summary: It doesn't matter that he wants to kiss Jaskier stupid sometimes because he's so overwhelmed with feelings, or hold his hand when they go grocery shopping, or curl up with him at night, keeping him close. It doesn't matter that Jaskier takes on half the responsibility for Ciri and treats her like his own daughter and is practically her second father, either.It doesn't matter.If he keeps telling himself that, he'll start believing it eventually, right?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: the adventures of dadralt & papaskier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094459
Comments: 44
Kudos: 397





	if i tell you something crazy, something true

**Author's Note:**

> i tweeted some [kiss prompts](https://twitter.com/troubadorer/status/1346548689750392834?s=20) and asked max to pick one and give me an au and he said dadralt and papaskier who own my soul now and i think its only right that my first 2021 fic is softness abt them <3
> 
> kiss prompt #16 - when one's person face is scrunched up and the other kisses their lips/nose/forehead

"C'mon, princess," Geralt coaxes gently, holding the piece of zucchini up to Ciri's mouth, "you've gotta eat it. I promise it's not that bad." 

Ciri turns her chin away, face pinched in displeasure. She makes a soft "na" sound, her little fist reaching out and making a grabbing gesture at the plate of banana mush he put on her high chair tray. It's their compromise: baby food she's used to after she eats the solid food they introduce. 

He shakes his head with a smile. "You can have the bananas after you eat the zucchini," he tells her. He makes a gesture at his own plate where the omelette he'd made for himself is cooling. "Look, it's in my own breakfast. It's good, I promise." 

She kicks her feet, brow furrowed. Her face is still pinched and she keeps turning it away from him every time he brings the vegetable to her mouth. He laughs at how cute she is making that grumpy face at him. She's definitely his daughter. 

"It's not any worse than the bananas," he says, faking his exasperation. He picks up the spoon from the plate, bringing it to his own mouth to make his point. His own face scrunches up, nose wrinkling at the taste. Eugh. The zucchini is _better,_ why in the world do babies prefer this? 

"Is Daddy trying to feed you the icky zucchini?" Jaskier's voice says, and then he's swooping in to shower kisses over her cheeks, and Geralt feels warmth spread in his chest as she giggles under the attention. 

He sits up, pretending to huff. "Daddy's trying to work out a compromise, and you're spoiling it," he says pointedly as Jaskier takes the spoon from him and feeds her the bananas like she'd wanted. "She's supposed to be eating solids too now." 

"And she will," Jaskier agrees, feeding her another bite of banana mush. She's settled into her chair more happily now. "But maybe don't start with the zucchini?" 

Geralt rolls his eyes but turns to his own breakfast, which is almost un-appetizingly cold now. "I had some left over. Figured I'd give it a shot. We can try green beans for lunch or dinner, I guess." 

"Sounds a lot better than zucchini, doesn't it, sweet girl?" Jaskier asks her, then kisses her head, murmuring other nonsense to her as he continues to feed her. 

It makes Geralt's stomach flutter to see how soft and gentle his best friend is with his daughter, and once again he pushes the feeling away. It's not like that between them, and probably won't ever be, and he needs to get over this silly crush that just keeps lingering for some reason. 

It doesn't matter that he wants to kiss Jaskier stupid sometimes because he's so overwhelmed with feelings, or hold his hand when they go grocery shopping, or curl up with him at night, keeping him close. It doesn't matter that Jaskier takes on half the responsibility for Ciri and treats her like his own daughter and is practically her second father, either. 

It doesn't matter. 

If he keeps telling himself that, he'll start believing it eventually, right? 

"And what has your omelette done to deserve such a glare?" 

Jaskier's tone is playful, and Geralt looks up at him, realizing he's been frowning down at his plate. Instead of doing the mature thing and relaxing his face muscles, though, he just keeps frowning and sticks his tongue out. 

"Gone cold, is what it's done," he grumbles. "No thanks to this one being a picky eater," he adds, gesturing with his fork to Ciri, who is currently smearing the banana mush over the high chair tray. A true artist. Gods, he loves the fuck out of her. 

Jaskier gasps dramatically, making Ciri giggle again as he turns wide eyes on her, and it takes all of his willpower not to crack and start smiling. "Well, we can't have that! Papa, to the rescue!" 

Ciri giggles even more as Jaskier scoops up his plate and takes it to the microwave to nuke it for half a minute or so, and Geralt tries not to let the way he refers to himself as _Papa_ get to him and make his heartbeat stutter in his chest. _It's not like that. It doesn't matter._

Instead, Geralt pushes up from the table and follows him, leaning against the counter. "Don't you have work?" he asks, feeling twice as reluctant as he sounds. 

Jaskier looks at the clock and swears under his breath, changing the word halfway through to something slightly more appropriate for one year old ears. "Shi-ale pecans! Yeah, I do. Gods, what would I do without you?" 

Geralt makes a face at that to hide how happy it makes him to hear it, nose scrunching and brow furrowing, and Jaskier laughs at his expression. 

"Like father, like daughter," he teases, and then he's in Geralt's space, leaning closer, closer—

—and then warm lips are against his face, lingering for a single heartbeat at the corner of his mouth before they're gone again and Jaskier is off out the door, waving over his shoulder. 

"Bye, dear!" he calls back to them. "See you later! Don't nap all day!" 

The door shuts with a soft bang, and Geralt just stands by the counter, staring after his best friend even after he's gone. His mind is blank, full of nothing but the memory of the soft feeling of Jaskier's lips against his skin, the familiar scent of his cologne, the easy way he'd leaned in, like he's thought about doing it before, like he's wanted to do it before, like he wants to do it _more_ — 

Geralt startles when the microwave beeps its end. He grabs his reheated omelette on autopilot and takes it back to the table. He stares at it for a few moments, feeling hot in the face, no doubt blushing beet red, and then looks up at his daughter as she makes soft noises to get his attention. 

She holds out her hands, covered in banana mush, and says, "Ba!" 

"Yeah, princess," he agrees, mouth pulling up in a smile. "I like bananas, too. No thanks to your Papa's obsession with fruit smoothies." 

As he starts into his omelette, Ciri going back to playing with the mush on her tray, Geralt thinks maybe— 

Maybe it _is_ like that. 

Maybe it could even be more. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/troubadorer) / [tumblr](http://geraltofriviasleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com)


End file.
